1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gardening implements. More particularly, the present invention is related to digging tools used to manually move earth in a garden.
2. The Background Art
Gardening is a very popular hobby, avocation, and to some persons business. In the United States alone over seventy two million households participated in one or more types of garden activities. For some gardeners, the cultivation of flowers is a serious activity. For others, tending a household vegetable garden provides fresh vegetables for the household diet. Many persons derive great satisfaction from a number of different gardening activities.
The vast majority of such household gardens are so small that the expense and bother of powered mechanized soil preparation devices is not justified. For this vast majority of household gardens, tools which are manually operated by the user are the only tools which are used. Common examples of such tools are devices known as shovels, hoes, claws, cultivators, rakes, and forks.
It is widely appreciated by gardeners that turning or loosening of the soil in which seeds are planted, and in which the resulting plants grow, results in a more productive garden. Unfortunately, moving earth in a garden can be an exhausting activity for even the most enthusiastic gardener. A variety of different devices have been proposed to make the task of turning or loosening soil easier.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advance in the art to provide a garden implement which makes the task of moving, turning and/or loosening garden soil easier.